And at the end it was finally us
by fanficgirl18
Summary: Okay guys first fanfic for Wtb! I personally think this is great. I world really hard on this. Enjoy and review Stick with me and l'll update and edit if need be


**And then it was finally us**

You... got the job. "Angela said still mesmerized by Tony's kiss. Tony smiled. "No kidding." He responded playfully. "Angela?"Tony began. "Do you think we could... Well uh... Play that game of show and tell you promised?" He asked looking deep into her eyes. Angela smiled unable to hide her happiness. She decided to play it cool. "Why Mr. Micelli ... You must know that I do not mix business with pleasure." Tony smiled"Well Ms. Bower I figured you might say that so... I umm brought this back from Iowa. A second later Tony had Angela's engagement ring in his hand. "Oh Tony... My ring! I can't believe you...- "I hope you still want it." Tony interrupted nervously. "Yes!" Angela squealed. Tony then swept her off of her feet. Just as they were about to kiss the door flew open. "Angela what's the entire racket? The way it sounded. I thought you might be hav... Alright Tony! Mona yelled as she realized what was going on. "Mother!" Angela yelled in embarrassment. "Wait... does this mean what I think it does?" Mona asked excitedly. "Well it does if you don't mind me being your son in law." Tony said. "Come here you big lug." Mona said pulling Tony into an embrace.

4 weeks later.

"Tony you have to stop talking or this bow tie won't fit." Hank said in frustration. I'm sorry Hank "I'm just nervous." Tony admitted. "I understand but you and Angela have known each other for years. You'll be fine." Hank said securing the tie.

"Angela if you don't quit pacing- "Mother do you think I'll make a good wife?" Mona rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know if you don't stand still Tony will never be able to get his hands on you!" "Mona stops it you're making her nervous". Sam chimed in. "Of course you will Angela. You guys are meant to be together. I've never seen my father happier. "Sam said beaming."Thank you sweetheart. I love you both very much." "We love you too Ang but I think it's time for someone to get married. Sam said excitedly. "I better get downstairs." Angela said nervously. "Okay Mrs. Micelli." Mona gave her daughter a Kiss on the cheek before she and Sam exited the room.

"Do you Anthony Micelli take Ingrid Bower to be your wife in sickness and in health , richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked "You bet your life." Tony said still in awe at how beautiful his bride looked. "And do you Ingrid Bower take Anthony to be your husband in sickness and in health, richer for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" Tears were now streaming down Angela's face. "I ... Do."She sobbed. "Oh quit crying and kiss him already!"Mona whispered. "Then by the power invested in me, the Catholic Church and the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tony then pulled Angela in for a passionate kiss for what seemed like an hour. The crowd burst into thunderous applause.

Four hours later Tony and Angela were standing outside their house saying their goodbyes. "Jonathan we'll be back in two weeks. Please be good for Grandma." Angela said. "Mom I'm a sophomore in high school I think I know the rules.". Angela smiled"You're right sweetie I'm sorry. My baby is growing up." Angela gushed. "Mom!" Jonathan said in annoyance.

"Dad, Hank I will watch the house. You have nothing to worry about. Go on your Honeymoon already!" Sam said. "I love you Samantha." Tony said. "Dad you know I love you more now go!" Sam yelled. "Hey love birds. The Limo is here!" Mona yelled. "Are you ready Mrs. Micelli? Tony asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Angela replied. The couple kissed again before getting into the limo. "Don't do anything Hank and I wouldn't do." Sam said. "Yeah lay it on her Tony." Mona chimed in."

"Angela are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked as he anxiously waited for her to come out of the bathroom. "Sweetheart I'm fine. Just one more minute okay? She replied. Tony tried to calm himself. "Okay ready!" Angela said. She walked out in a beautiful gown she had purchased from Victoria's secret. "Do I look okay?" She asked nervously. "Ay oh you look.. Tony had to stop himself from salivating. "Stunning"  
Angela said nothing and kissed Tony. He felt as if it were the best kiss filled with love, passion and desire. "Boy wha.. What was that?" Tony asked wanting more. Angela laughed. "Well I can tell you but I'd rather show you." Angela then turned off the light. Tony tried to hide his excitement. "Well Mrs. Micelli you are the boss!"  
********


End file.
